Penning the Affair
by kimose
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been having an affair for years and have never had any problems other than Ron. So what happens when Draco wrutes a novel about their affair and everyone realizes the ferret and the bookworm are closer than they appear to be?
1. Meeting with Angie

**Penning the Affair**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

Now since that is finished let's get on with the story shall we?

**Summary: **Draco and Hermione have been having an affair for years and have never encountered a problem other that of Hermione's marriage to none other than Ronald Weasley. So what happens when Draco writes a novel penning the entire affair and everyone begins to realize that the ferret and the bookworm are much closer than they appear to be?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting with Angie**

"Angie….I think the shits about to hit the fan," A 22-year-old Hermione moaned as she dropped her head into her arms which were resting on her best friend Angelina Weasley's table.

"Why do you say that?" Angie laughed at Hermione's antics while she charmed the laundry.

"Well…you remember what I told you a while ago?"

"About you and a certain ferret? Of course I remember! It was on my mind a whole week. George kept trying to figure out why I was distracted."

"You didn't tell him did you?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

"No, trust me if that secret would have slipped out you would have known. Weasley's can be hostile when it comes to their own. I daresay he would have killed you, told you to say hi to Fred for him, and _then _let you explain yourself." Angelina chuckled as she joined Hermione with a cup of tea at the table. "So what happened between you two? Are you guys still seeing each other on a regular basis?"

"Um…yeah." Hermione sighed shamefully.

"Hermione!"

"Angie. You don't understand just how good the sex is! We've been doing this for six years and it's not about to stop now. I'm in far too deep to stop."

"What's the problem then?"

"He wrote a book."

Angie snorted, "Draco Malfoy wrote a book? What could it possibly be about? How to be a playboy? I didn't even know he could read a book much less write one."

"Don't fool yourself, Angie. Draco is much smarter than he looks. He _was _head boy alongside me after all. Hell, that's how this whole affair started. We tried to stop after we graduated, but we ran into each other once and checked into the nearest hotel room ripping each other's clothes off before the door could shut all the way. We mutually decided that we didn't really want to stop." Hermione said

"But you're married. To Ron."

"Believe me, I remember that every time I see Draco, my ring, Ron, or hear someone call me Mrs. Weasley, but I _really_ don't want to stop."

"Okay then." Angie replied simply.

"That's it? You're not going to reprimand me?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Nope, you obviously know what you got yourself into, I just hope you have an escape planned, when this blows up in your face, which I suspect will be very soon."

Hermione sat in silence reflecting on Angelina's words.

Angie broke the silence, "So he wrote a book about what exactly?"

"Us! That ferret wrote a full 700 page novel about our affair! When his manuscript landed on my desk I was surprised, so I started to read it. I quickly gathered that the story chronicled our affair all they the way up to the end of last year. He penned nearly _every_ freaky detail! He even made the names sound similar to ours!" Hermione reached in her bag and threw the manuscript on the table, where it landed with a thud.

Angelina picked it up gingerly, gently thumbing through the pages. "Merlin, Hermione," she cried out moments later, "I had no clue you could be this flexible!"

"Oh, give me that!" Hermione yelled as she snatched the book away from Angie.

Angie snickered, "Okay, Harmony Manger."

"It's not funny." Hermione cried indignantly.

"Of course it isn't. So, couldn't you just stop it from being published?"

"With Draco's name attached to that book, definitely not, in fact because it's _his_ book the publisher wants it in shelves by next month."

"But the book is horrible, right. No one likes to read horrible literature."

"Ha. That's the catch. Angie. The book is actually good, really, really good. If I didn't know better, I'd say he hired a ghostwriter or pulled a Lockhart and "borrowed" the story from somebody else. But I can assure you he wrote it, its way too detailed and exact for someone else to write."

"So, what's the title?"

"Oh don't even get me started on that foolishness!" Hermione huffed.

"Just tell me."

"Fine! It's called _Sins of the Blood_." Hermione said it quietly, but Angie still managed to catch it.

Angie burst out laughing, while Hermione grabbed the manuscript off the table and stood to go.

"If you're done laughing, I have a ferret to go see."

Angie stood wiping the tears from her eyes. "Okay, Mione see you later. I really hope this situation doesn't blow up on you." Angie said sincerely while hugging Hermione.

"Me too. Tell George, Roxanne, and Fred I said hi." Hermione said as she apparated with a wave and a loud crack.


	2. Ferret Hunting

**Penning the Affair**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

Now since that is finished let's get on with the story shall we?

**Summary: **Draco and Hermione have been having an affair for years and have never encountered a problem other that of Hermione's marriage to none other than Ronald Weasley. So what happens when Draco writes a novel penning the entire affair and everyone begins to realize that the ferret and the bookworm are much closer than they appear to be?

**Chapter 2: Ferret Hunting**

Hermione apparated into Draco's London townhouse, one of the only people he trusted enough to do so.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, get your pale, get your pale, skinny arse down here right now." Hermione yelled.

She jumped as a pair of slender, muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"I thought you loved my pale, skinny arse," He whispered into her ear, sending shivers up her spine.

Hermione whipped around and as Draco leaned forward to kiss Hermione she whipped out her wand and pointed it squarely at his chest, effectively stopping him.

"Okay then," Draco said in his familiar drawl as he made his way to the sitting room and sat down on the couch propping his feet up on the coffee table, looking in every way like the rich, sexy, playboy that he was.

Hermione stalked in the sitting room after him. "What the bloody hell is the meaning of this nonsense that landed on my desk, yesterday morning?" She asked as she tossed the hefty manuscript on the table.

Draco glanced at the manuscript on the table, but said nothing preferring to stare at Hermione instead.

"I've no bloody idea what you're talking about, Granger." He said nonchalantly.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Malfoy. Don't play games with me, because I am not in the mood."Hermione seethed. "You wrote a book about our affair. An affair that is still going on and that we promised to tell no one about!"

"I was bored. So I decided to write." Draco replied after a tense silence.

"You couldn't write a nice piece of poetry or something." Draco scoffed.

"Well, you didn't have to write about our affair. What's Ron to think when this book hits the shelves, telling and a six year affair between Harmony Manger and Damien Malloy that began in their seventh year when they were both Head Boy and Girl? Not to mention Harmony's married to what Damien likes to call the," Hermione looked in the book for the name she was searching for "Carrot-Haired Git, named Donald Feasley. Merlin, Draco couldn't you have at least make the names should different! Anyone with a brain is going to know this story is about you and me"

"First off, when have I cared a rat's arse about what your joke of a husband thinks," Hermione tried to interrupt, but Draco continued on. "I mean honestly, we have been sleeping together for six years and he still hasn't caught on."

"He'll surely catch on now! And if he doesn't chances are someone else will and they'll tell him."

"And they'll have no proof, Granger. This is going to be a work of fiction to everyone else but us. Just relax, as long as you keep your wits about you, nobody will know it's a true story and they'll just assume it's a well written fiction about my fantasy."

Draco smirked at her as he got up and made his way to her. He wrapped his arms around her once again, and she relaxed into his warm embrace and leaned in to kiss him.

"Ron doesn't get home until seven tonight," Hermione murmured against Draco's soft lips.

Draco glanced at his watch, which read four o'clock. He smiled genuinely and said "It looks like I have three hours to make you scream my name over and over again, before you have to return home to the ginger haired idiot. Maybe four hours, it depends on how quickly I can bounce back."

Hermione smirked; she'd never been able to do it the way Draco had until they started to sleep together. "Doubting your skills, Malfoy?"

"Never, Granger. You just know how to tire a man out, when it comes to such activities," Draco thought for a moment, "and when you go on when of those long winded rants."

Hermione snorted as she dragged Draco up the stairs to his room. Once they crossed the threshold he began to take off her clothes with earnest, ripping her blouse in the process.

"I'll get you a new shirt before you return home. " Draco said as he silenced Hermione with a passionate kiss and pushed her down towards the bed. Where the only sounds that could then be heard were vigorous moans, the intoxicating sound of skin on skin, and whenever they reached their peaks the strangled cry of the others name.


	3. Red Knickers and House Loyalty

**Penning the Affair**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

Now since that is finished let's get on with the story shall we?

**Summary: **Draco and Hermione have been having an affair for years and have never encountered a problem other that of Hermione's marriage to none other than Ronald Weasley. So what happens when Draco writes a novel penning the entire affair and everyone begins to realize that the ferret and the bookworm are much closer than they appear to be?

* * *

**Chapter 3:**** Red Knickers and House Loyalty**

"Draco, I have to get home. Ron will be worried, I didn't leave a note."

"What's your point? You're a grown witch; you don't need to leave a note." He lay underneath the sheets covered up to his waist, but still naked, watching while Hermione hunted around the room for her clothes.

"Draco, it's a common practice to leave a note with your whereabouts when you're married." Hermione looked around for she had found every piece of clothing save for her knickers. Hermione looked up and saw Draco smirking at her. Hermione walked over to the bed with her hand held out. "My knickers please."

Draco lay there still smirking his pale arse off. "I have no idea what you're talking, love."

"Draco, I cannot return home without my knickers, it would raise many questions that I don't feel like answering tonight."

"Fine, Granger, here you are." He reached under his pillow and gave her a pair of ruby red knickers. She quickly slipped them on. "Wow, you're still a loyal Gryffindor down to your knickers."

Hermione laughed. "Draco, you certainly are not one to talk about house loyal your bedroom is Slytherin green, black, and silver, and your boxers today were also Slytherin green."

Draco smirked. "Those also happen to the colors of the Malfoy family crest."

"Ah yes, a family that has been sorted into Slytherin ever since Hogwarts was founded." Hermione retorted.

"Anyway you should wear green next time that color looks absolutely ravishing on you."

"I'm going to go out on a limb here, but I think you'd say any color looks great on me if it got me out of my bra and knickers and into the nearest bed or empty room available."

"Touché," he said as he relaxed among the plush pillows.

"Well, I need to be going now. I'll see you later. Oh before I forget. You need to come to my office tomorrow so we can discuss your book and all the other details, because the publisher really wants to sign you. "

Draco got up off the bed showing off his naked glory and strolled to the bathroom. Hermione trailed behind him as he started the shower.

"Okay," Draco said "How does eleven sound, we can talk business and then go to muggle London for lunch."

"Sounds perfect." Hermione said as she leaned in to kiss Draco. He quickly captured her lips and snogged her like his life depended on it. Hermione pulled out of the kiss panting, deciding she needed to leave before he tried to distract her again.

"Bye, Draco. See you tomorrow. Don't be late."

"You could join me in the shower, you know. I'm sure Weasley won't mind."

Hermione snorted. "Maybe another time." She said with a smirk as she kissed him again and then apparated out of the room and back home to Ron.

Draco stood there for a good minute of two after she left; he then turned and stepped into what would once again be a cold shower.


	4. Deep Thought

**Penning the Affair**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

Now since that is finished let's get on with the story shall we?

**Summary: **Draco and Hermione have been having an affair for years and have never encountered a problem other that of Hermione's marriage to none other than Ronald Weasley. So what happens when Draco writes a novel penning the entire affair and everyone begins to realize that the ferret and the bookworm are much closer than they appear to be?

* * *

**Chapter 4: Deep Thought**

When I got home I was greeted with a kiss from Ron. I quickly broke the kiss and went straight upstairs to our bedroom. Ron trailed behind me looking puzzled by my odd behavior.

"Uh, no hello, Hermione?"

"Not when I'm assaulted before I could get my feet firmly in the door." I snapped as I pulled off my heels and tossed them in the closet. I wasn't really mad at Ron, I just felt guilty about spending so much extra time at Draco's. Ron looked hurt at my harsh accusations, so I decided to backpedal a little.

"Sorry Ron. It's just been a long day at work, and you'll never guess what bullshit landed on my desk today." I sighed and fell backwards on the bed and flipped so I was face down in my pillows. God I loved these pillows, I had bought the same pillows that Draco had after my first night at the London townhouse. Draco accepted nothing less than the best, and after spending six years in close company with the man, it was a principle that had started to rub off on me.

"What happened today?" I heard Ron ask behind me faintly.

I snorted as I lifted my face from the cool surface of the pillow. "An impossibility of epic proportions." Ron looked puzzled.

"Don't stress about it Ronald, you'll find out exactly what I mean in about a month."

I left Ron standing their puzzled as I began to get ready for bed. As I stood in the shower, I desperately wished that I did have the time to accept Draco's offer. I pondered the situation at hand. I felt more comfortable in my lover's presence than that of my own husband. It was sad really, I knew I should stop, but I also knew that I wasn't going to. Simply because I didn't want too, plus last time I tried to call it quits over a year ago, Draco quickly managed to talk me out of it and out of my clothes as well. I banged my head against the wall; I was so weak when it came to Draco. Pitiful, really.

I joined Ron in bed. I leaned over to kiss him goodnight, when he started to speak. "Hermione-"

"Not tonight Ronald. I'm not even in the mood." At least not with him, if it were Draco he wouldn't even need to ask. Ron had been trying to have a baby. I don't know why, but the thought of having a baby with my husband _terrified_ the hell out of me. So I made sure every time we did have sex (which was rare) I always used protection, because Ron would always seem to _conveniently_ forget.

"You're never in the mood anymore," Ron said angrily as he turned away from me. "We haven't slept together in ages and I'm starting to think that you don't want to have a baby."

"I never said that Ronald, I simply said not now. My job is crazy right now, and it's not fair to bring a baby into that chaos." No it wouldn't be fair to bring an innocent baby into a broken marriage, even if my husband couldn't see that our marriage was broken himself. Hell, it was broken before it even got off the ground, but that was mainly my fault. Merlin help me, if I don't want to give up the little slice of happiness Draco somehow manages to bring into my life.

"Mione, your job will always have you busy, so there will _never_ be a good time to have a baby."

That's exactly what I was counting on. I was actually surprised he figured that part of my plan out. Maybe Ron was smarter than he appeared to be. This wasn't good at all. Shit he may actually make the connections between the book and real life, since the book was after all thinly veiled version of real life events, and I spent most of my free time at the home of one "Damien Malloy". Seriously, what a ridiculous name. If people don't figure us out after the book was released, then the people were going to reach a whole new level of stupid that I wasn't even aware existed.

"Mione!" Ron's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "We should just have a baby now, I'm pretty sure we could handle it."

"Ronald Weasley! I said no!" I am not ready to have a baby and that's that. And if you even try to slip me a fertility potion or some strange aphrodisiac in order to get me to have unprotected sex with you or up my chances of getting pregnant. I'll hex you so bad; you'll wish you had never been born! And if under such circumstances I did wind up pregnant, I'd make sure you'd never see the child that you managed to trick me into having. So, think real hard about your actions Ron, because they could have consequences that you really don't want to deal with."

Ron looked shocked at my outburst.

"Oh and by the way, the next time you try to tamper with my tea; don't toss the fertility potion bottle in the kitchen rubbish bin. Really, Ronald we were in a war, surely you can be stealthier than that." I said casually as I picked up one of the multiple manuscripts off my nightstand.

I began to read silently as Ron laid there dumbstruck. He was probably pissed I had figured out what he had thought to be his master plan. Oh please, as if I didn't see that coming, I knew Ron wanted a child so bad, that he'd resort to tricking me to get it. I had been on guard, just in case and not so surprisingly my suspicions came true. I wasn't at the top of my class at Hogwarts for nothing. As my husband of three years and best friend of eleven years, he should have given me some credit.

The bed shifted suddenly as Ron got up. I looked up at him questioningly. "I'm going to go sleep in the guest bedroom tonight, as I really don't feel like being in close proximity to you right now." He said as he began to shuffle towards the door. As he left the room he proceeded to slam the door and stomp down the corridor.

He acted like such a child sometimes. I don't know how in the hell he expected to raise a baby when acted like one most of the time. Mrs. Weasley made not have spoiled him with material things, but he was certainly doted upon heavily as the baby boy of the Weasley family. I snorted belatedly at his antics and continued to read. He certainly was not about to make me feel guilty for his wrongdoings. Merlin, strike me down because I don't want to have a baby, but it certainly doesn't mean he should try and trick me. Honestly, the nerve of that man. I thought only Slytherins were supposed to sly resorted to methods like that. I would expect something like that from Draco, not my husband. That's probably why his plan failed, because Ron is the polar opposite of a cunning, sly, know-it-all Slytherin. I yawned and closed the manuscript placing it back on my nightstand, before turning out my light. My dreams that night, like most others were filled with images of a certain platinum blond man and I doing a horizontal tango between the sheets.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who either read, favorited, reviewed, or set an alert for my story. This is my first fanfic ever after a whole summer of reading, so I'm excited to see how Dramione shippers recieve it. I hope to update as regularly as possible, but I'm making up the story as I go along, so it might take a while, or it might not. I really hope it won't, because I don't like to leave people in suspense. So, please keep reading and please review! Thanks!

-Kimose


	5. Sudden Realizations

**Penning the Affair**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything pertaining to the world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does!

Now since that is finished let's get on with the story shall we?

**Summary: **Draco and Hermione have been having an affair for years and have never encountered a problem other that of Hermione's marriage to none other than Ronald Weasley. So what happens when Draco writes a novel penning the entire affair and everyone begins to realize that the ferret and the bookworm are much closer than they appear to be?

* * *

A/N: This is my longest chapter yet, and it has dramatic Dramione action in it. Please Read and Review!

-Kimose

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sudden Realizations**

Watery sunlight filtered into the room through the closed drapes, as Hermione woke up from a refreshing night's sleep. She got up and threw open the drapes letting pure sunlight flood her bedroom. Hermione happily got ready for work, excited about the fact that she would get to see Draco earlier than usual that day.

As she walked down the stairs, she heard Ron getting ready down the hall. He was probably still angry at her, but she didn't really give a damn because she was just in too good of a mood. Normally she would make a pot of coffee for the both of them and they talked while they read the Daily Prophet, but she really didn't want to see Ron that morning, much less have the time or patience to deal with his bad attitude (Ron was very good at holding grudges), so she settled on grabbing her coffee from a nearby Starbucks in muggle London before she apparated to work.

Hermione worked at Kindle Publishing, as one of the top literary agents in the company. Hermione was hired by none other than Martin Kindle himself, straight out of Hogwarts, because he had heard of her ravenous appetite for reading. Hermione had helped integrate muggle books into the wizarding world, by forming an alliance with a huge muggle publishing company in London. The wizarding world was hesitant to accept the change, but the bitter aftertaste of war reminded them that they should no longer hold on to their prejudices about muggles. Hermione's idea had been a hit and she had quickly soared through the ranks, successfully landing the coveted corner office.

"Hi, Stacy," Hermione cheerfully greeted her assistant as she unlocked her office and walked inside. Stacy Kent was Hermione's faithful assistance of four years, she was a former Hufflepuff and considered it an honor to assist one of the "greatest agents in the business" and learn the tricks of the trade. Stacy followed Hermione into her office, shuffling her notes preparing to brief Hermione on the days agenda.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. I hope you have had a great morning." Stacy chattered as Hermione sat down behind her desk.

Hermione took smiled and took a sip of her coffee. Ah, heaven in a cup, she thought as she sipped her beloved white mocha latte. She sighed and responded to Stacy, "My morning has been most excellent," or at least it was going to be when Draco arrived. "What's on the agenda today?"

"Well, you have a meeting with Draco Malfoy at eleven, and Mr. Kindle would like you to check in with him about your meeting Mr. Malfoy at your earliest convenience."

"Okay, thank you." Hermione politely dismissed Stacy, and busied herself by reviewing Draco's book once again.

As she read the book, Hermione began to take a trip down memory lane. She realized how different she was when she was with Draco. The majority of wizards and witches saw her as the perfect, uptight, hardworking, overachiever married to Ronald Weasley and best friend to the savior of the wizarding world. Draco saw her as a beautiful, passionate woman, who had way more to offer than just smarts. It was part of the reason she kept going back to him.

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts when Stacy knocked on her office door, "Mrs. Weasley, Draco Malfoy is here to see you."

"Thank you, Stacy, please send him in."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

She looked pensive as Draco arrogantly strutted into the room. Dear Merlin, he never seemed to be able to walk like a normal person. It was just the arrogance and pride in him that seemed to alter the way he walked.

Hermione took out her wand at pointed it at the door. "_Alohomora, Silencio,"_ Draco sat there silently smirking and he delicately raised one eyebrow as she muttered the silencing charm. He looked at her suggestively. "What's with the spells Granger, planning on doing something that you don't want others to hear?"

"Not with you." She said jokingly. "And my name is Weasley."

"I will never call you that, Granger. It's just all kinds of wrong. I still can't believe you married that bumbling idiot."

"Malfoy," She always called him by his surname when she was irritated or angry at him. "It's been five years, get over it. It isn't like I'm not in your bed nearly every day anyway."

Draco smirked. "So, flirty banter and innuendos aside, let's discuss this business." Hermione said.

"We are prepared to offer you a contract in order to release 50,000 copies of the book on the fifteenth of next month, a 20% royalty on each book sold, in addition to a 200,000 galleon advance. The advance is unusually high because Mr. Kindle believes your book will be a hit because you are after all "_Draco Malfoy"._ She snorted after she said the last part. "This contract will be for a one book deal, because we _assume _there will be _no sequel._"

"And why do you assume that Granger?"

Hermione flew into a fit of anger. "Really, Malfoy, what more could you possibly tell the public about our relationship? You already wrote about nearly every detail. Not to mention the sex scenes are graphically detailed;there will be people out there getting off to what you wrote about _us!_ So there will be _no _sequel!" Hermione panted heavily as she finished her rant.

Draco stared at her blankly. "Fine, Granger, give me a quill and some ink so I can sign the damn contract."

"You don't want your solicitor to review the contract first?" She questioned. "Just to make sure everything is in order."

"I really don't care. I don't need the money anyway."

"Then why do you want it to be published?"

"It's too damn good for people not to read, Granger. I didn't spend six months of my life on that thing for nothing."

Hermione looked at him skeptically, before rummaging around in her desk for a quill and some ink. "You know Draco, most people do things other than write 700 page novels when they're bored. Why didn't you buy shop or business or something that would keep you nice and busy, and not leave you enough free time to write about your long term affair with a married woman." She said as she slammed the quill and ink bottle on her desk.

"I could have done all the things you just suggested, but I figured this would bother you the most. And you weren't married when we started sleepin together, hell you weren't even with the Weasel." Draco said as he grabbed the will and dipped it into the ink bottle. He quickly signed the contract without reading it and pushed it towards Hermione. She rolled it up and set it aside so she could give it to Mr. Kindle later.

"And why, pray tell, would you want to bother me?" She asked.

"Because, Granger, you're still with that idiot who doesn't deserve you, and not with me." He said nonchalantly. Hermione looked dumbstruck. They had had this conversation before, but never had he stated the main issue between them so bluntly.

Draco ignored Hermione's look and continued on. "I mean, you don't mind being seen with the Weasel, but when it comes to me you want to hide in the shadows and pretend you don't like me. It's sickening, Granger. I'm tired of hiding from everyone, and maybe this way everyone will know the truth, and you'll find the strength to leave the Weasel, like you should have when he asked you to marry him. Your Gryffindor bravery continues to fail you, Granger. It's a shame that this is the only way the world will know about us, and even then they still may not realize that this book is really about us."

"…"

If she looked dumbstruck before, she was certainly unsure of how she looked now at Draco's rare emotional outburst.

"Come on Granger, I'm starving. I woke up late so I had to skip breakfast."

Hermione grabbed her bag and wand, before walking over to Draco's side. He put his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him and raised his wand, apparating them both to the alley behind their favorite restaurant in muggle London.

The Eagle's Nest was a little known café, in a reclusive part of muggle London, which was exactly why they liked eating there. Not only was the food really good, there was also no chance in hell that they would stumble upon anybody from wizarding London. They had both stumbled upon the small café the summer after they graduated Hogwarts. It had been Draco's first time eating at a muggle establishment, and he had been very skeptical, but once he tried their fish and chips he had been sold, just like Hermione was. They quickly became accustomed to eating regularly at "The Nest" as they affectionately called it.

"Hello Glenda, Mark." Hermione and Draco waved as they made their way to their regular booth in the back. All the employees there thought that Draco and Hermione was an official couple, and they never really felt the need to tell them the truth. Glenda came to where Draco and Hermione were sitting. "So, are you two getting the usual?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes, please." Draco answered politely.

"Ok, dear they'll be out as soon as possible." She said as she walked away to take another tables order.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence, just staring at one another. Draco set his hands on top of the table. Hermione reached out and grabbed one of his hands. "Draco, I didn't know you felt that way. I thought you didn't way anyone to know. You made that very clear six years ago. You said, _"I wouldn't be caught dead in public with you, Granger"_. I guess I took that to heart."

"Granger, that was _six years ago!_" Draco exclaimed sounding exasperated. "I was an idiot when I said that to you, I was still trying to get over my prejudices towards muggle-borns. I was confused because having feelings for you just seemed so…_wrong, _at least it did at the time_._ I didn't think you'd actually allow the Weasel sweep you off your feet."

"Draco, I'm sorry, but writing a tell-all book disguised as a fiction novel is not the way to break it to the public! Not to mention I'm married."

"Merlin Granger, you think I don't know that!" Draco said as he slammed his fist on the table. "I remember that you married that idiot every single time you leave _me_ to return home to _him _or every time I see that ring on your finger. Trust me I _know _that you're married. If your marriage self-destructs that's fine with me, because I promise I _will_ win you in the end. I already have you now, you and I both know that you're really only married to the Weasel on paper."

"Draco," she said in a strained voice. "It's not as easy as you think to break off a marriage. Ron will be crushed and I –"

"Who in the bloody hell cares about the Weasel, this is about us!" Draco said abruptly cutting me off. "You know what Granger, when you realize who you really want to be with, you know where to find me." He quickly stood up, threw a few pounds on the table and started to make his way out of the restaurant; Hermione grabbed her bag and followed him.

"Draco, wait!" She yelled after him, but he continued to ignore her and apparated away, not even caring that he just disappeared in the middle of a muggle street.

Hermione stood crying in the street for a few minutes, before she realized that he wasn't coming back. She retreated to the alley behind The Nest, and apparated back to the office hastily wiping her tears away. She quickly gathered all the papers she needed to take home and shoved them in her bag and then walked out the door.

She saw Stacy sitting at her desk filling out paperwork."Stacy, please tell Mr. Kindle that I suddenly don't feel well and so I'm going home and I'll mail him about Mr. Malfoy's book tomorrow."

"Okay, Mrs. Weasley," I flinched at the sound of my married name, thankfully Stacy didn't notice. "I hope you feel better tomorrow." I smiled at her weakly before I apparated home.

Once I got to my bedroom, I climbed into bed fully clothed, and cried my eyes out. I cursed Draco for not being able to articulate his feelings early on, I cursed Ron just because I felt like it, and eventually I cursed my own damn self for not realizing Draco had felt this way all the back in seventh year and for denying what I had secretly known all along; I loved Draco Malfoy.


End file.
